Sea snail
Sea snails are animals that make up a phylum of the Kingdom, Animalia (Animal). This phylum contains the most of the main/major characters and all of the other animals on the show. Characters Edit The characters who belong to this phylum are: * Gary the Snail * Prehistoric Gary * Mary the Snail ("Gary in Love") * Mary the Snail (Sanctuary!) * Thea * Snellie the Snail * Edward the Snail * Miss Tuffsy * Dream Gary * Lary the Snail * Jerry * Larry Luciano * Esmerelda * Alley Snails * Mary's ex-boyfriend * Billy the Snail * Spike the Bully Snail * Baby Snails * Dani * Snail Mom * Dan the Orange Snail * Brain Gary * The Snail that Keeps Barfing on the Floor * Unnamed snail * Patrick (snail) * Boogala Shrimp the Snail * Walter * Picture Framed Snails * Dave's Snail * Mrs. Puff's Snail * The Snail Who Shall Not Be Named * Sweet Sue the Snail * Mavis * Large Snail * Penney the Snail * Mavis Jr. * Viva * Old Ironsides * Mr. Buster * Mrs. Buster * Electric Ronnie * Haibi the Snail * Daniel the Snail * Carmela * Victoria the Snail * Snail Monster * Ed the Snail * Black snail (Bad Luck Day) * Black snail ("One Krabs Trash") * Pat the Snail * Elderly snail * Sea whelks * Sea Whelks' family * Foofie * Andy * Other Snails * Jack * Obulax * Henry the Snail * Diane * Sara * Tom the Snail * Pat the Snail * Rhonda * Papa Dup * Micheal the Snail * Ava * Brenda * Cheryl * Drake the Snail * Little Dollar the Snail * Yo-yo the Snail * Eugene the Snail * Muffsies the Snail * Pam * Paul the Snail * Petey the Snail * Sean * Steve the Snail * Ted * Vince Description Edit Most sea snails in the series exhibit the characteristics of a real-world feline, in that they use "Meow"s as a means of communication. This is typically the only thing they can say. The only known snails who have the ability to speak normally are the Alley snails and Mary's ex-boyfriend. However, Gary was able to say the words "no" and "Plankton" in "The Secret Box" and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie respectively. He can also screech like a cat in numerous episodes. Another trait associated with snails in the series that is also associated with cats is that they loathe taking baths, as seen in "Gary Takes a Bath," "Shellback Shenanigans," and "Pet Sitter Pat." Diet Edit They are usually known to eaten food suited for them. Snail-Po is an example of this. However, there have been occasions where they have consumed foods meant for humans; the alley snails from "Have You Seen This Snail?" are shown to like nachos, and Gary is shown eating cookies in the same episode as well as "Dumped." He also eats a potato chip in "I Had an Accident." Also in several episodes, it is suggested that Gary chews up the sofa in SpongeBob's living room whenever the latter is gone for long periods of time. External links Edit * Sea snail on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Classification groups Category:Snails Category:Pets